ori_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Admiral Daig
"Aye, sure. So ye've seen a ship or two sailin' out o' a fog bank? Sure, sure... And ye've seen the green eyes and pale skin o' its crew? Yeah yeah, sure ye' 'ave. But what ye've ne'er seen is the number o' 'em. Ne'er seent a fleet. I saw 'em unce. Came f'om all direc'ions. Our ship'd been pulled un'er by sumpin big. Real big. Anm' t'ey came an' killed it. Black harpoons that sank deep in'a flesh. Heavy chains clankin' like stones, not metal, hauled it up to the surface. They jumped on it, crawlin' all of it with their black spears, stabbin 'at ittill the thrashin' stopped... T'ey said nuffin', just threw us a rope to climb aboard. A few did, but me'self and the smarter boys didn't want to git with 'em. Wasn't right those people... Monsters in 'uman skin." -Salty Sea Dog, Tavern Unknown Lord Dale's Top Admiral On an island nation not lacking in natural defenses, whose favorite activity/occupation is hunting sea monsters, there is not a lack of navy personal or engineers. And out of all the admirals of Uruk's many fleets, there was only ever one Grand Admiral. And the name of this Ur was Daig. Just Daig, as all but the Lord only had a single name. And there was ever only one Lordly family, the Eldrick family. Dale led the Seventh Fleet, which had quickly become one of the powerhouses of the entire navy of House Eldrick. Gifted the finest Blackstone Dreadnought ever created. A Galleon of massive proportions, well known among the Seventh as the ship that brought back an S-Class Leviathan. A long distant relative of the Urs themselves. But from the wrong branch of the family tree. It was known as The Eye by some of the Mors, but Urs do notname their vessels, so I did not have an official name. Early Career The Call of The Purpose There is not a single Urs who cannot hear the call of the ocean. Its deep, murky depths hide something long since forgotten by the now terrestrial denizens of Uruk. And no Ur is exempt from its siren song. Begging them to return to their original station of servitude to the dead gods of the cosmos. To this day not a single Urs has considered such an action. Though changed by time, they retain the ancient knowledge that a free life, however wracked with hardship, is always better than even the most glamorous position as a slave to dark masters. Daig could not ignore this literal calling. And while he was never a young boy, he was not originally a ship master. Nor was he even a sailor. Daig started out his life as a bureaucrat. He worked for the Harbormaster, of which there is only truly one of Uruk as there is only one massive harbor, and so it was a very grand and illustrious position. It is unclear what made Daig change his mind and decide to follow a different path. There are very few among the Urs who change their lot in life. Something else could have changed his mind, but the most common reason for an Ur to go towards the ocean is the calling in their blood to swim down into its deepest depths. But whatever the reason, Daig was soon a sailor's apprentice on board a Mors fishing vessel. Not hauling up grotesque monsters to kill, but instead just simple fishing and a hard days work. He made considerably less money as a fisherman, and had to see his nice manse up on the cliffs. Which didn't bother Daig much, after all the currency system of Uruk as well as privatized property, was just something put in place by Mors, for Mors. Material possessions other than whiskey, a ship, and a good spear mean little to the vast majority of Urs. But he had become a fisherman, and was finally upon the sea that had called him away. A Ship of His Own Being among Mors, who had to actively try to be good fishermen was a little challenging for Daig. He would always be indebted to the Mors aboard, and helped out as much as he could, but they were slow and very satisfied in the simple catching of tuna and other bland fish lacking souls or magical presence. But all of that changed one day when they hauled something much bigger, something tangled up in their largest net. The creature was a mass of eyes, the lidless orbs staring out from their positions inlaid into its slimy tendrils. And Daig did what any good Urs would do. Taking an ornamental spear from above the captain's cabin, Daig slew the beast. Tangling himself up in the net as he stabbed at it and avoided its large, serrated beak. Never having fresh, magic-rich blood sitting inside of container of steaming flesh was overpowering for Daig. And he quickly started to bite at it, tearing away chunks and lapping up its sizzling ichor. Well, the Mors didn't want much to do with him after that. But a decent haul of magic-rich blood which now coursed through his veins was more than enough to earn him a spot on a different kind of fishing vessel. An Urs vessel. One that hunted the lurkers of the deep. Time As time passed, Daig helped kill many monsters of the deep, drinking deep of the magic rich blood. Some Urs have more tolerance for the absorption of magic, and Daig's seemed to be bottomless. He became quicker, stronger, and more dangerous at an unprecedented rate. And quickly rose through the ranks both for being recognized as a valuable asset to Uruk, but also by overcoming trials set forth by the leaders of the navy. Daig was made Grand Admiral when the ship he captained took down an S-Class leviathan. Something that every Ur dreamed about. And while many were able to gorge themselves on the kill, it was Captain Daig who took the first long drink of the mighty beast's blood. Dale gave him a fleet and told him to go out and find more leviathans, even bigger leviathans. With the underlying implication to hunt down the greatest of all leviathans. Among the Mors and Urs, it had no name. But it was believed to be the ancient heart of their long deceased master. Still beating as it consumed the magic of the Sruth that bled out of the core of Ori. Hoping one day to have the strength to reconstitute itself back into its full form. Until then, it is a mindless mass of flesh and muscle, destroying anything in its path as it scours the deepest, darkest parts of the ocean for morsels of leftover magic. Killing this heart, whose song calls to the terrestrial Urs, is the true Purpose. Even though almost all of them don't know it. It is the one, true goal of House Eldrick. To rid Ori of a god of horrors. Plucking Out the Eye Daig, Grand Admiral of the Navy of Uruk, to this day in the only living thing to set eyes upon the heart and continue living. The Seventh Fleet, the jewel of Uruk's navy, no longer exists. For on the trail of three different S-Class leviathans, they found a massive breeding ground. More S-Class leviathans than they had ever seen, as one is rare, and thousands puts into perspective just how big the ocean really is. Monsters the size of cities errupted in orgasmic bloodbaths. Biting and ripping into each other as they frantically and horrifically mated among themselves. It was an Ur's wet dream, and the fleet closed in among them. Over a dozen S-Class Leviathans fell to the Urs who were leaping off their ships onto the beasts in rages produced from drinking too much magic enriched blood. While other leviathans drew near the water now saturated in magical blood. Which floated on the surface like a rainbow of mercury. Grabbed and pulled under, ships began to vanish along the boarders of the fleets. Sailors abandoning other vessels left them derelict to drift until bashed to bits, or pulled under by the massive swells created from the ancient and powerful monsters. But despite losing many vessels, the core of the fleet remained. Unwilling to brake rank and gorge themselves until Daig's Dreadnought gave the signal. But the signal to feast never came, as Daig continued to sail directly into the maelstrom of creatures. And there, at the center of the breeding grounds, was his quarry. A massive, still beating, still bleeding, heart of an ancient god. It towered over all of them. So large was this thing, that I could have been seen from space should an observer be looking down at the right spot on the ocean. The fight didn't last long, as what are immortals turned mortal left to do them faced with their own creator. One more powerful than their very dreams. Dashed to ribbons and destroyed, the fleet, including Daig's ships sank under the torrent of monsters. But not before Daig mounted the massive heart, pushing himself inside of it with his spear like a tick would and drinking deep of the most ancient and powerful of magical blood. Possibly the greatest current sink of magic on Ori, rivaling the might of The Ori itself. But as that cursed and evil blood passed his lips, he knew that it would be the end of him. And that feeling of hopelessness and dread was the last thing that Daig remembers before washing up on the shore, somewhere in Bretonnia. Missing everything but his ripped trousers and his blackstone knife, which was still strapped to his leg. Category:Characters